In recent years, an electronic whiteboard apparatus called an electronic information board in which a touch panel is mounted in a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or a projection screen of a projector has been utilized in ordinary meetings and teleconferences.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an image processing system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses sharing an image displayed on their own display units is connected to each other via a network.